17 sai no Hisoyaka na Yokujou
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Kudou Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, two sides of one coin, both sharing secrets, and one is more important than the rest.. KaiShin, hinted yaoi, but with mild language, one-shoot!


Now this is a one-shot I like.. wrote it in.. an hour or so together with two other one-shots :)

This one however, was most fun to write because of the.. well, comparison I used in it :D Hints of yaoi, but more like Shounen Ai really ^^ Seeing it only hints to it!

Enjoy!

* * *

17 Sai no Hisoyaka na Yokujou.

Two teens, equal in looks, popularity, intellect and charm. One with dark blue eyes and one with azure blue. Their eyes, filled with years of wisdom and hardship. One with messy, brown hair and the other neat, combed down. On each their side of the room, both having a girl by their side. The girls, both blue eyes, both long brown hair, though one more messy, the other more silky. Both dangerous if messed with. Both beautiful in their way and both knowing the hardship of life. One is 17 years old, and already knowing what death is, seeing it of daily basis, knowing how to kill without leaving a trace, without a way to find the body or killer. The other, 17 years old and good with lies, with trick and magic, knowing his life is in danger each time he dresses in white. One dressed in blue, showing formality and maturity. The other dressed in easy pants, with a light brown sweater showing freedom and carefree days. But they had one thing in common. A growing interest for the mystery they both where. To the neat and mature, the others free, cheerful and tricky nature is an enigma, followed by his pristine white heists, showing how to fool an entire nation if not the whole world. To the messy and happy, the calm, smart and composed feels like a safe haven, with those always so sharp eyes, who can see a lie through his own secrets that is pulling the free one closer to the one within the cage. Both having secret lives, having lived as someone else, both able to understand each others troubles. They also shared another secret, the secret of the nights they had shared.

* * *

"Enigma.."

"Did you say something Shinichi?" his head turned, then he smiled and shook his head. His eyes however, searched for the source of that lone sentence. The deep blue moved to his and they locked. A hidden conversation passed through them and the other smirked, and he returned it. Their secret was theirs. To anyone else, they were just two teens that know each other from a time long ago when they met or because they both go to the same heists. Yet, this act put up to protect them.

"Shinichi?" Shinichi turned back.

"Yes?" he answered, still smiling a bit.

"You okay?" he nodded.

"Of course, couldn't be better." he noticed the other got up from his table. His eyes, full of freedom and clear feelings moving to him, then away. Shinichi got up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom for a second, be right back." then he walked away.

* * *

Hot kisses shared, feverish movements, hands fumbling to touch. Feelings drowning in passion. Love turning into lust. Dark blue meeting azure, two pair of maniac grins. Pressed up against the door of the toilet, being spoiled and to spoil, then a switch. Low moans and groans escaping. Nails dragging down the fair skin of the chest. Fingers feeling down muscled stomach and reaching a belt. The other snapped a finger and the fire alarm went off. The other smirked, then let out a free, crazy laughter. Hands meet flesh, passion and sensitivity meeting one another. The two was showered in cold water, but just laughed and continued. The holder of the azure blue eyes was slammed against the wall of the toilet, then pressed between it and another male body. He just laughter before kissing the other. The latter sending sparks of euphoria through the other. It didn't matter when and where, it never did as long as they were together. Nails rasped a skin, making red marks as passion sparked pleasure. Secrets shared within these minutes, love lasting a life time. Azure blue eyes settling on the smirk the other had.

"Mine!" he growled possessively. The latter smirked even more before claiming his lips. Freedom, calmness, carelessness shared between the two. They parted and the fiery deep blue gave a crazy look before he laughed.

"No more than you are mine." they continued to do what they had been doing in secret for the last three years. No one knew, no one had a clue, and they didn't have a care in the world. Their entire existence was in the hand of the other. It didn't matter if it was as a young boy and a phantom thief or as two high school students. They were free, and showed it with every passionate moan.

* * *

"Kaito, were where you? I was so worried, the fire alarm went off.." Kaito couldn't help the smirk, but managed to dye it down to a straight line.

"Toilet, got stuck when so many people panicked.. no worries Aoko!" a few feet away, a girl asked the same thing. Kaito turned his head. Azure blue meet his own deep blue and they exchanged smirks. When Aoko looked away, Kaito lifted his hand, motioning for the other teen. 'Call me' he mouthed. The other nodded, smiling more, then licking his lips and blinking with an eye. Kaito grinned, then he grabbed Aoko and ran off, with her complaining behind.

* * *

"Shinichi? You know him?" Shinichi turned, then shrugged his shoulders, keeping himself composed.

"Meet when we were kids." he stated. The girl nodded, taking it as true. However, Shinichi's mind was on a different place than with the girl. He watched as the holder of the deep blue eyes disappeared. He smirked to himself.

"_**I'm looking forward to next time Kaito.. Kuroba Kaito"**_

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't Meitantei-kun, always there when I'm in need of you." Shinichi smirked as the pristine-white dressed thief landed on the roof. The thief smirked back as they just stood there. Shinichi took a step closer.

"Oh, you know me well Kaitou-san, you know how of an enigma you are.." Shinichi spoke as he neared. The Kaitou watched his counter part with watchful, but just slightly crazy eyes, awaiting the detective's next move.

"And what will it be today then?" the thief asked. Shinichi grinned.

"Hm.. how about.. nearby park?" Shinichi asked, grinning when Kaitou laughed.

"I like were your head is going Meitantei-kun." he said, walking closer. Shinichi let out a chuckle as he just avoided Kaitou's arms. The thief eyed his detective with questioning, but amused eyes, his smirk never faltering.

"Cat and mouse?" Kaitou asked, amused. Shinichi chuckled and slipped onto the fire stairs. Then he disappeared, but Kaitou followed.

"Roles reversed Kaitou-san." Shinichi shouted as he disappeared into another alley. Kaitou grinned just about as manically as Shinichi's laughter was. He landed in the alley and snapped his fingers, changing from his pristine white to careful, dark.

"And I shall chase!" then he started running, chasing Shinichi into the open street, across it, into another alley, just nearly catching him, but Shinichi's elusive form disappeared. Kaitou laughed and continued the chase. About reaching the park, he caught him, and the two tumbled down a slope, laying in the grass, catching their breath and laughing at the same time. Kaitou was laying on top of Shinichi, effectively stopping him from any escape.

"And then?" Kaitou whispered as he leaned down to Shinichi.

"Make me wild.. free me." Shinichi's answer was instant and Kaitou answered with a rought kiss.

"I will free you from your bonds of boredom detective, because then, you will always, and only call for me when your alone." the thief whispered. Shinichi laughed, then grabbed the thief, now teen.

"And I will chain you to me, so that you can never fly away or leave me alone again."

* * *

Aaah :D This is what I call a good one-shot ;)

17 Sai no Hisoyaka na Yokujou means quite literary 'Secret Love of 17 years old' which is why Shinichi and Kaito is 17 :P

Review if you enjoyed, but please do if you didn't and tell me why :)


End file.
